That Girl
by Tadpole24
Summary: She knew that tomorrow would mark the agreed date she and her partner had set one year earlier to meet again, but she was unsure whether that agreement still stood. BB Season 6 Speculation and SPOILERS! Back away if you don't want to be spoiled!


**I'm back!**

**And boy, have I miss you all! New sides are out for the season premiere and these are semi based around them and also based on plenty of healthy speculation :) **_**If you are spoiler free don't read the fic :) **_

**I would like to dedicate this one to Sue (nopenname66) who gave me that last little boost of motivation I needed to finish this one off and post it :)**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bones, I wouldn't be speculating on the episode...I'd just be reading and re-reading the script, loving every word of it. lol**

..:::..

_That_ Girl

..:::..

If someone asked her then what had brought her there, to that exact spot at 11:30 at night, she couldn't have told them.

She knew that tomorrow would mark the agreed date she and her partner had set one year earlier to meet again, but she was unsure whether that agreement still stood.

Five months ago she had been called back to Washington DC, called back to the Jeffersonian, to help Cam who was in danger of losing her reputation, her job and her career. Five months ago seemed like a lifetime in terms of what she and her team had been through since the call was made.

The premature end of her dig hadn't meant that the dig ceased and Daisy was still hard at work sending her remains and images from the site which Brennan had taken on board as well as her regular duties in correspondence with the FBI.

Angela and Hodgins had reluctantly returned from Paris, but it was known around the lab that Jack now owned the house in which they had been living for the past 7 months and that the couple's flight response could be triggered quite easily by petty things. For example, a confrontation with Sweets, who was still hurt about Daisy leaving him, in which the words 'love never lasts' were uttered caused the happily married couple to flee for a week of love definitely lasting in their French home.

Cam's reputation had been reinforced with some help from the team and she was happily and busily working on every case with Brennan and a newly reinstated FBI Special Agent.

Booth's time in Afghanistan had shown him many things. It had shown him how strong a human being he really was. It had shown him how fragile human life was. But most of all, it had shown him that the bond between father and son should never be stretched. The call from Caroline to ask him home couldn't have come sooner. The men he was training were young, they were enthusiastic, they would be good, they would serve their country and they would go home to their families. Booth had done that already, he had fought, he had been the best and for being the best, he had been pretty much punished with another year of service.

Because, although his men were good men and they fought the right battles and although in the midst of a war zone he had managed to find a beautiful woman, he missed home, he missed his life, he missed his partner and he missed being a damn good father. And in missing those things he figured he may as well have been in prison.

Things weren't exactly great when the team had come back together. Sure, they solved the case and cleared Cam's name of any negligent behaviour, but the cracks soon appeared as Booth and Brennan hugged for the first time in seven months and a woman walked in on them and was strangely jealous. The explanation for the behaviour was well rounded as Booth introduced the woman as his girlfriend, a journalist who had been reporting on their unit.

And for a second Brennan felt a flash of jealousy herself...

Until she tamped it down with the memory of her fighting for Booth to _not _be with her.

This reporter really was lovely and Booth really did seem to have a genuine interest in her, but things happened, as they so often do and by the end of the third case the dynamic duo had solved since their return, Booth was again single.

"She and I, we just didn't work in reality...you know?" He took a swig of beer, "It's just different over there, it's..."

"Not the same." She finished for him.

He nodded, tilting his bottle towards her in a toast, "Not the same."

She wasn't sure why she liked that he said it. Perhaps it was because it was a reference to the change that had occurred not only between them, but around them. Perhaps it was because it was a reference to not the same results and thus, not insanity.

Whatever the reason, he had that goofy smile as he said it and that made her smile and sip her beer with him happily for some good long hours that night.

They spent night after night after that point catching up on their time away. They had both redefined who they were, they had changed so much and still, they were the exact same people as when they left 7 months prior. He told her she looked beautiful with her hair the new way it was, she told him that he looked as though he had been working out a lot and through all of it, they spent nights with Parker, watching terrible family movies and hoping the boy wasn't becoming too old for all of it, they both avoided telling each other the truth of how much they had missed each other and how much they really did love one another...but what was different about that?

Cracks were still present in the once smooth glass surface of the Jeffersonian team, but once the centre was holding on tight, the rest of the parts started orbiting in their right places again, and five months down the track, one year from the life changing events which transpired, everything was nearing perfection.

Brennan pulled her coat tighter around her, although the weather was warm in the day time leading into summer, the night still brought a chill with it. She wondered again what she was doing here when she would just be returning again during daylight hours.

She shook her head and went to turn back to her car, but a man was blocking her path.

"Booth?"

"Bones?"

And then simultaneously, "What are you doing here?"

They shared a laugh and took a step towards each other.

"It's been a year, we made a promise." He shrugged.

"It hasn't quite been a year yet though," she said checking her Rolex.

He smiled, "We're one minute early. So what? I missed you; I haven't seen you in a year."

She took another smaller step closer to him, "I would have gotten you a coffee, but I don't think they're open for another 6 hours."

And that was it. The simplest of words uttered from her mouth and on the stroke of midnight, in no one's company but their own, he cradled the back of her head and pressed his lips against hers.

Seven months apart and five months back together. One year from that day.

One year from that day, by the closed coffee cart, Brennan finally whispered the word he wanted to hear, "You're that guy Booth, I want to be that girl."

He smiled, "Always have been, Bones. Always have been."

..:::..

**Let me know how that was. I feel I'm a bit rusty after my hiatus.**

**Em**

**xx**


End file.
